Cet autre toi
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Au début de l'histoire, au collège Teiko, il y a Akashi: capitaine de la Génération Miracle. De loin, il y a Kuroko qui l'observe et qui cherche à le comprendre. Et puis un jour, cette fascination se transforme en de réel sentiment. Et un autre jour, Akashi le remarque enfin. Et un autre jour encore, ils échangent leur premier baiser. Et enfin, une histoire a toujours une fin.


**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ **  
**

 **Pairing:** _AkaKuro_

 **Note (1):** _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom mais je reviendrais parce que Kuroko no Basket, c'est la vie :D Et donc c'est de l'AkaKuro. Ce n'est pas mon OTP (il ne fait pas non plus parti de la liste de mes ships xD ) ... Mais disons que j'étais très inspirée pour l'écrire et puis l'histoire me trottait dans la tête. D'ailleurs, je l'ai écris plutôt rapidement alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et tout ça :x_

 **Note (2):** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Cet autre toi :**

Au collège Teiko, il y avait cet élève du nom de Akashi Seijuro et s'il y avait bien un mot qu'aurait choisi Kuroko pour le définir, c'était très clairement le mot « imprévisible ». Ou peut-être même inqualifiable.

Depuis toujours, Kuroko était une personne très observatrice dans tout ce qui l'entourait. Que ce fût, ses amis, ses parents, ses connaissances, ses voisins ou même le premier inconnu qui viendrait l'aborder. Il n'avait pas de réelle raison particulière qui le poussait à agir ainsi mais c'était tout simplement dans sa nature. Ainsi, il était plus facile de comprendre tout ce monde, de comprendre leurs caractères, de comprendre comment ils pensaient et il parvenait par la suite à mieux les anticiper dans leurs manières de se comporter. C'était devenu quelque chose d'habituel chez lui.

Il n'avait pas de difficulté à comprendre son meilleur ami, Aomine. Ce grand basketteur qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup encouragé à jouer et avec qui il prenait beaucoup plus de plaisir à s'entraîner le soir. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème d'être seul, ce n'était pas comme si on le remarquait de toute façon mais être en présence d'un titulaire qui sympathisait avec lui était vraiment plaisant. A cette pensée, un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur le visage de Kuroko mais il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Akashi, le vice-capitaine à cette époque. C'était lui qui lui avait donné la piste de son jeux actuel puis en persévérant, il l'avait trouvé. Une façon de jouer qui reflétait parfaitement bien son caractère et qui se reposait sur trois grands mots. Discret comme la façon dont personne ne le remarquait. Surprenant comme la façon dont les gens étaient très souvent surpris lorsqu'il se manifestait. Et enfin, direct comme la façon dont il pouvait l'être lorsqu'il parlait.

C'était souvent Kise la victime car Kuroko avait toujours cette manière un peu crue lorsqu'il parlait et c'était souvent au blond qu'il le faisait savoir. Il employait souvent des mots, durs, tranchants avec cette même voix monocorde. Et Kise se prenait très souvent des remarques en pleine face (de toute façon, il était la victime de toute les générations des miracles) mais il n'était pas le seul à en recevoir. Il y avait bien entendu Aomine, et si ce n'était pas des mots durs qu'il se prenait, c'était des glaces en plein dans le dos. Kuroko n'avait définitivement aucune grâce. Excepté avec Momoi. Puis Midorima avait également le droit d'y faire face bien que c'était beaucoup plus rare car il n'y avait quasiment rien à lui reprocher tout comme Murasakibara. De plus, le violet lui offrait parfois quelques sucreries alors il n'avait encore moins de raison pour prendre goût aux mots secs de Kuroko.

Et enfin, il y avait Akashi. Le vice-capitaine qui était rapidement devenu capitaine et cela, malgré son jeune âge. Mais avec Akashi c'était différent. Kuroko, comme personne d'autres n'osaient lui faire des remarques parce que Akashi était une personne spéciale. Une personne or catégorie à qui on ne pouvait en faire. Peut-être parce qu'il était supérieur, peut-être parce qu'il était irréprochable, peut-être parce qu'il était trop effrayant pour qu'une personne quelconque se permettre de dire quoi que ce fût sur son sujet ou peut-être parce qu'il était parfait ? Et cela, même Kuroko ne pouvait le comprendre et trouver une réponse à cette question.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver une réponse à cette question qu'il ne cessait de se poser. Alors, il s'était décidé de l'observer encore plus qu'il ne l'avait l'habitude de le faire, tentant de ne pas manquer un seul faits et gestes. Évidemment, il faisait en sorte d'être le plus discret possible mais étant donné sa quasi-transparence, il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi s'en faire à ce niveau là.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se mit à l'observer quand il jouait au basket, bien qu'il restait tout de même très concentrer sur le jeux mais son regard se reposait très souvent en direction du capitaine. Au départ, il se contentait simplement de le regarder quand il avait la balle, quand il la faisait dribbler contre le sol, faisant résonner un certain bruit dans le gymnase. Quand il courrait, observant même sa chevelure rouge, en particulier ses mèches qui virevoltaient. Quand il levait les deux bras avec la grâce dont il était le seul à faire preuve pour marquer dans le panier -panier qu'il ne ratait quasiment jamais- . Quand il faisait une passe à un de ses coéquipiers. Quand il marquait un joueur de l'équipe adverse en le dévisageant du regard. Quand il commençait à être essoufflait et qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa joue et terminait sa course en tombant sur son maillot (il était d'ailleurs le seul homme à être beau quand il transpirait). Quand un sourire triomphant se dessinait entre ses lèvres après une victoire Quand il analysait avec ses yeux rouges l'équipe qu'il affrontait tel un parfait joueur de shogi.

Puis même quand il s'échauffait avant un match et également à la fin. Car si la plupart des joueurs s'enthousiasmaient après avoir gagner, c'était aussi le cas de Akashi. Mais par la suite, cela changea et il cessa de sourire après avoir remporter une victoire car c'était quelque chose de naturel chez lui. Parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de sourire quand on respirait donc il n'était pas nécessaire de sourire quand on remportait une énième victoire, c'était naturel pour Akashi Seijuro.

Puis Kuroko s'était ensuite mis à l'observer lors des entraînement mais il n'était pas très différent que durant les matchs. Puis lorsqu'ils étaient à la cantine, Akashi mangeait d'ailleurs toujours avec élégance et contrairement à Aomine, il ne se salissait jamais. Puis dans les vestiaires, quand il laçait ses chaussures (et il faisait toujours de jolis nœuds) ou quand il ôtait son t-shirt, dévoilant son magnifique torse et ses sublimes muscles. Kuroko avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait quelques mimiques.

Par exemple, quand il enlevait son maillot, il remettait toujours en place ses cheveux avec sa main droite. Ou quand Akashi se rendait compte que Aomine venait une nouvelle fois de sécher les entraînements, il se forçait à garder un visage impassible mais de loin, Kuroko le voyait froncer légèrement les sourcils en signe de contrariété et se mordre la lèvre inférieur comme s'il craignait que quelque chose de mal se produisît ou comme s'il commençait à avoir peur de ? Kuroko ne le savait pas vraiment mais il essayait juste d'interpréter les pensées de son capitaine du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais en voyant son regard rouge qui tentait de cacher un voile de tristesse, ce fut la seule chose qu'il pût conclure car malgré les efforts qu'il fournissait pour le comprendre, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Akashi restait encore un grand mystère.

Toutefois, à force de l'observer si continuellement, il commençait à y prendre secrètement plaisir. Parfois même, il le faisait parce qu'il en avait envie et plus pour chercher des réponses à une question dont il ne se souvenait désormais plus. Cependant en changeant son objectif, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa manière de l'observer avait également changé. En effet, son regard était devenu plus insistant et pour une raison qui lui était obscure, il passait plus de temps avec Akashi ou du moins, il essayait.

Kuroko avait remarqué que si le rouquin n'était pas en présence de tous les membres de la génération miracle, il passait une grande partie de son temps avec Midorima. Bien qu'il ne l'oserait jamais l'avouer, le sixième membre fantôme était conscient qu'il enviait énormément le vert. Lui aussi souhaitait être tout aussi proche mais Akashi n'avait jamais montré son intérêt pour lui comme il le faisait avec Midorima. Excepté le jour où il l'avait guidé à trouver son rôle au sein de l'équipe. Alors Kuroko les observait de loin jouer au shogi, constatant que Midorima n'avait jamais remporté une seule partie et qu'il ne connaissait que le défaite lorsqu'il jouât contre le roux. Il constatait également que le capitaine de la génération des miracles se permettait toujours un léger petite sourire quand il gagnait, sûrement amusé par la mine qu'affichait le vert après avoir perdu. Et c'était d'ailleurs les rares moments où il le voyait aussi décontracté et sur le coup, Kuroko se sentit … jaloux ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment mais encore une fois, il enviait le vert. Lui aussi souhaitait que son capitaine fût aussi détendu lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux. Il voulait le voir lâché de toute pression car s'il y avait bien une chose dont Kuroko était persuadé, c'était que le rouquin se forçât à garder une image. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et avait supposé que c'était dû à son titre car il était l'héritier de la famille Akashi. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à déchiffrer après tous ses longs mois d'observations.

Mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'autre qui le chiffonnait, Kuroko n'avait plus à se comprendre lui même. Pourquoi se sentait-il jaloux quand il voyait son coéquipier Midorima être aux côtés de leur capitaine. Pourquoi détestait-il ses filles qui minaudaient des « Oooh ! Il y Akashi-San ! Il est tellement beau ! » Ou pourquoi cela l'agaçait-il autant de savoir que le rouquin était aussi galant auprès des filles ? Surtout quand il leurs lançait son sourire de charmeur bien qu'il eut rapidement cessé car il devenait de plus en plus froid avec le temps.

Et pourquoi haïssait-il toutes ses filles qui étaient sous le charme du roux. Il était peut-être moins populaire que Kise mais il avait tout de même un bon nombre de filles à ses pied. En y songeant, Kuroko n'était pas jaloux de sa popularité (il avait fini par s'habituer à sa transparence et cela ne le dérangeait plus du tout), ni de sa richesse mais il ressentait lui aussi l'envie d'être vu par Akashi. Il voulait que le rouquin eût plus d'estime pour lui comme il en avait pour ce maudit Midorima ou pour ses idiotes de filles à qui il souriait. Tandis qu'à ses côtés, Akashi ne semblait même pas faire attention à sa présence (comme un peu tout le monde) mais il voulait l'attirer. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait y parvenir.

Kuroko se disait parfois qu'il était celui qui méritait le plus d'estime (après les membres de la génération miracle) car il était celui qui faisait le plus attention au roux. Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux car il avait répertorier dans sa mémoire toutes les mimiques que possédât son capitaine. Ou ce qu'il aimait dans la vie ou au contraire, ce qu'il détestait. Il ne le connaissait pas parfaitement (malheureusement car Kuroko le voulait sincèrement, il savait qu'il serait toujours en soif d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur Akashi) mais il s'était promis qu'un jour, il y parviendrait car le rouquin l'intriguait énormément.

Un jour, alors que les membres masculins du club de basket se trouvaient dans les vestiaires après leur dur entraînement, Kuroko était sortit de la douche, une serviette sur les cheveux. Il frottait avec assiduité sa chevelure bleue claire qui était toute trempée en respirant l'odeur fruité de son shampoing. Vêtu de ses vêtements propres, il se sentait agréable bien et put chasser d'un geste de main (geste qu'il ne fit pas) le souvenir de leur entraînement où il était tout essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur. Tandis qu'il se rapprocha de son sac qu'il avait déposé sur un des bancs, il sentit une présence derrière lui et un bras enlaçait ses frêles épaules, faisant en sorte de les rapprocher de l'individu.

— Kurokocchi ! fit joyeusement la personne qui avait osé faire vers ce mouvement à son encontre.

— Kise-kun, répondit le joueur fantôme d'une voix neutre. Veux-tu bien me lâcher maintenant ?

Le blond obéit à contre cœur mais fit balader sa main jusqu'aux cheveux clairs du plus petit, jouant manifestement avec ses mèches qui étaient encore humides.

— Avec Momoicchi, Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi et moi-même on comptait aller s'acheter des glaces ! Tu viens avec nous Kurokocchi ?

Le bleuté hocha la tête, passablement agacé par les caresses que lui faisait son ami. Mais alors qu'il se décida enfin de lui en faire la remarque, Aomine intervint en criant :

— Kise ! Laisse Tetsu tranquille. Tu vois pas que tu l'embêtes ?

Le blond poussa un petit cris surpris, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que l'as de la génération des miracles lui fasse une telle remarque puis se retint de faussement pleurnicher.

— C'est faux ! Ça n'embête pas Kurokocchi !

Puis tout en répliquant, il baissa son regard en direction du visage de Kuroko et fut déçu en constatant qu'il gardait toujours son visage impassible. Il songea également qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner que ses caresses embêtassent le plus petit s'il ne le manifestait pas ni à l'oral et ni dans son regard.

— Si ça embête Tetsu puisque je te le dis ! rétorqua Aomine avec son grand sens de la répartie.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Et Kise posa son doigt sur la joue du joueur fantôme (qui gardait toujours le silence malgré la début de querelle des deux membres) dans le but de montrer qu'il était impossible de savoir ce que ressentait Kuroko lorsqu'il faisait cette tête (tête qu'il faisait continuellement).

— Ben je le sais et c'est tout. Maintenant Tetsu, dis lui que ça te fais ch...

Aomine se stoppa dans sa phrase et fit un signe à Kise pour expliquer que leur capitaine arrivait, ce qui les fit tous les deux cesser leur pseudo-dispute. Kuroko songea alors à quel point Akashi avait une très grande classe pour arriver à faire cesser une dispute par le simple biais de sa présence. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait son charme. Mais Kuroko arrêta immédiatement son admiration en apercevant Midorima juste derrière l'empereur.

Il détourna le regard et se décida à enfin ranger son sac mais son regard fut captivé par un flacon de déodorant qui traîné nul part sur le sol. Kuroko l'attrapa et se promit de le jeter car il était visiblement vide. Il remarqua alors que tout le vestiaire était remplis de différentes odeurs et celles qui furent les plus fortes étaient celles des parfums ou celles des déodorants, cachant alors l'horrible odeur de transpiration.

Il fallait dire qu'avoir Kise dans son équipe permettait d'avoir les vestiaires parfumées car le blond possédait une grande collection de divers parfums à grande marque et déodorants. Il n'hésitait donc pas à se parfumer car il se devait d'être présentable en présences de ses idoles qui avaient parfois la fâcheuse manie de l'attendre après ses entraînements. Heureusement, il se faisait tard donc il y avait peu de chance qu'elles fussent là.

Kuroko ferma tout bonnement son sac et s'assit sur le banc en attendant patiemment que ses amis terminassent leurs petites affaires. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois en direction de son capitaine et il se surprit de se demander quelle pouvait être l'odeur de son parfum car il l'avait déjà vu s'en mettre dans les vestiaires.

Et tout en se rappelant des caresses que venaient de lui faire Kise, il se demanda quelle pouvait être la sensation si c'était Akashi qui les lui faisait. Savoir ce qu'il ressentirait si c'était les doigts du rouquin qui parcouraient sa nuque et qui caresseraient ses mèches bleues. Sûrement une sensation agréable. Et alors que ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus inconcevables, le capitaine de la génération miracle croisa son regard, coupant l'imagination plus que douteuse du bleuté et lui lança un bref sourire avant de reprendre son expression habituelle. Kuroko sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et ses joues se colorés mais il baissa furieusement la tête afin que personne ne le vît dans un tel état, suppliant mentalement son cœur de cesser de battre aussi fort et se concentra pour reprendre son visage impassible.

C'était la première fois que Akashi le surprît en train de l'observer et c'était également la première fois qui lui souriait. Un rapide petit sourire qui semblait illustré l'amusement qu'il avait dû éprouver en remarquant Kuroko l'épiait mais c'était un sourire qui était destiné au bleuté et à personne d'autre. Et en prenant conscience, Kuroko se sentit étrangement heureux. Cependant, malgré son sublime sourire, la lueur presque inquiétante qui brillait dans ses yeux rouges ne supposait rien de bon mais Kuroko ne put réussir à la lire entièrement.

Depuis ce jour, Akashi commençait de plus en plus souvent à le surprendre dans sa contemplation mais il ne disait pas un seul mot à ce sujet et ne changea pas son comportement vis à vis de Kuroko. Et le sixième joueur fantôme se dit alors qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à comprendre cette personne qui n'était autre que Akashi Seijuro.

Lorsqu'un mois ce fut écoulé, le comportement de Akashi se mit une nouvelle fois à changer mais pas de manière négative. Lors du camp d'entraînement qui leur avait été imposé, les collégiens durent courir afin de faire travailler leur endurance. Comme toujours, Akashi se trouvait en tête aux côtés de ses senpais et pas très loin derrière lui se trouvait les autres membres de la génération des miracles. Murasakibara se trouvait un peu à la traîne, non par marasme mais plutôt par paresse.

Puis très loin derrière cette troupe de coureur, à la dernière place se trouvait Kuroko qui avait le visage teinté de rouge par la fatigue, son souffle était saccadé et il était tout transpirant. Ce fut donc après quelques minutes d'effort qu'il s'écroula lamentablement par terre, s'écrasant la tête contre le sol et provoquant au passage un saignement un nez. Le bruit de sa chute alerta ses autres coéquipiers et l'entraîneur qui se stoppèrent pour aller en aide à ce pauvre Kuroko.

Avecc toute la classe qu'il avait, Akashi proposa à ce que Murasakibara soulevât le plus petit et le portât afin que le violet pût encore plus travailler son endurance et ses muscles (parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que Murasakibara faisait exprès d'être à la traîne derrière). Ce fut à partir de là que Akashi se mît à veiller sur Kuroko, faisant attention à ce qu'il arrivât à suivre l'entraînement et à ne pas ce qu'il s'écrasât misérablement par terre.

Même si Kuroko ne voulait pas l'avouer, cela le flattait de savoir que son capitaine fît enfin attention à lui. Il passait peut-être pour un gamin fragile mais il était conscient de son état et de ses capacités. Il savait son corps avait dû mal à se développer (contrairement à ses coéquipiers ou à son meilleur ami, Aomine qui était clairement musclé) alors il n'avait aucune raison d'être vexé. De plus, observateur qu'il était, il avait rapidement remarquer le changement de comportement du roux envers lui. Et il avait compris que si Akashi l'eût enfin remarqué c'était grâce aux regards insistants qu'il lui avait lancé auparavant.

Puis il y eut un autre jour ou tout changea. Kuroko s'était rendu compte que les membres de la génération miracle devenaient encore plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Une force qui commençait tout doucement à les séparer. Le premier étant Aomine avec qui il devint moins proche. Le jeune homme avait perdu goût au basket, lui qui aimait pourtant énormément ce sport. Même Momoi lui avait assuré cette information.

Mais à cause de sa force et de ses victoires consécutives, il semblait détester le basket. Cette histoire de lumière et ombre se détruisait peu à peu et leur lien de meilleur ami disparut, emportant avec lui la passion de Aomine pour le basket. Malgré les promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites, Aomine avait perdu espoir de trouver un rival à sa hauteur et se montrait de moins en moins présent. Et Kuroko le vit s'éloigner de lui sans qu'il ne pût rien faire. Il avait beau essayer de le parler pour le résonner, tous ses efforts s'étaient soldés par un échec. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, le bleuté avait cru que leur grande amitié pût résoudre ce problème mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle fut grandement inutile, le sixième joueur fantôme se sentit affreusement impuissant.

Il craignait alors que ce problème arrivât également avec les autres membres. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il allait venir un jour ou l'autre. Il espérait juste que ce drame se tînt le plus éloigné possible afin qu'il trouvât rapidement une solution pour le résoudre. Car en plus de lui faire du mal, cela faisait également du mal à Momoi qui souffrait beaucoup de voir son ami d'enfance dans un tel état. Mais si cela arrivait avec les autres, il avait dû mal à s'imaginer comment deviendrait l'équipe. Ou plutôt, il le savait mais ne voulait pas l'imaginer et accepter un tel destin.

Kuroko poussa un petit soupir en prenant conscience de ce qui allait très prochainement se produire et décida de rester après l'entraînement dans le gymnase du collège comme « au bon vieux temps ». Il prit un ballon de basket et s'entraîna à faire quelques dribbles ou tentait de lancer dans le panier (mais n'en réussit pas un seul) puis se recula contre un mur avant de s'effondrer tristement en se souvenant de cette bonne époque avec Aomine.

Il se laissa tomber le long du mur et s'accroupit tout en se retenant de craquer. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il garda la balle entre ses mains et la fixa avec désespoir. Que devait-il faire ? Aucune réponse lui vint et son regard se perdit dans les souvenirs du passé. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela qu'il avait été dans le troisième groupe avant de devenir titulaire.

A cette époque là, il s'entraînait le soir dans le gymnase et Aomine s'était un jour ramené puis avait décidé de rester avec lui pour l'aider. Cet Aomine la lui manquait car désormais il n'était plus ainsi. Il ne participait plus aux entraînement et ne perdrait encore moins de temps à rester le soir. C'était du passé. Tout comme sa manière de jouer. Cela ne servait à rien de s'entraîner à dribbler ou à viser dans le panier, son jeux en était tout l'opposé. Il n'effleurait qu'à peine la balle mais c'était avec ce style qu'il brillait. Pour autant, il éprouvait quand même du plaisir à s'amuser à dribbler ou à tenter de viser dans le panier même s'il n'était pas fait pour cela.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit le tira de ses pensées et il se rappela encore une fois de ce jour où Aomine s'était introduit dans le gymnase et des premières paroles qu'ils avaient échangé.

Mais en relevant la tête, ce n'était pas Aomine qui avait ouvert la porte pour le surprendre en train de s'entraîner mais c'était Akashi. Que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? Le rouquin referma la porte et fit balader son regard dans le gymnase mais ne trouvait visiblement personne. Il se tenait comme d'habitude droit et une aura de supériorité. l'entourait. Kuroko se releva et décida de faire face à son capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

— Akashi-kun, commença-t-il.

La capitaine de la génération miracle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Kuroko, étonné de le voir ici.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là Kuroko ?

Il avait demandé cela même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

— Je voulais encore m'entraîner.

—Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner avec ton style de jeux.

— Je sais. Et toi Akashi-kun, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Le rouquin parut étonné face à la question plus que stupide que venait de lui poser le plus petit. Il se demandait même s'il ne faisait pas exprès.

— Je suis le capitaine alors il est de mon devoir de vérifier que tout le matériel est en bon état.

Kuroko hocha la tête et se proposa pour l'aider dans la vérification du matériel, ce que Akashi acceptât. Cela ne dura pas beaucoup de temps car tout semblait être en bon état et alors que Kuroko s'apprêtât à quitter son capitaine, ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet dans le but qu'il ne s'échappât pas et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Malgré la mine stoïque que gardât Kuroko, il se sentit inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

Kuroko le dévisagea du regard. Pourquoi Akashi lui demandait-il cela ?

— Pardon ?

Je t'ai demandé qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

— Aomine-kun.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Akashi qui parut surpris par la réponse que lui donna le bleuté et étrangement, Kuroko se sentit satisfait. Il n'avait nullement envie de s'expliquer et connaissant l'étendu de l'intelligence de son capitaine, il savait que grâce au simple nom de leur coéquipier, Akashi allait comprendre en quoi cela n'allait pas. Ce dernier desserra sa prise sur la poignet de Kuroko sans pour autant le lâcher et posa soudainement son autre main sur la joue du plus petit.

— Aomine continuera à jouer au basket, affirma-t-il.

Kuroko ne sembla pas rassurer malgré les mots du roux et finit par répondre :

— Aomine-kun continuera peut-être à jouer au basket mais il a changé.

Akashi ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cette vérité. Après tout, lui aussi craignait d'être éloigné de tous... Non il ne devait pas y songer ou sinon, _il_ se manifestera encore. Il devait penser à autre chose.

— Akashi-kun, fit Kuroko en remarquant son silence.

Le rouquin sursauta une nouvelle fois puis sans dire le moindre mot, il plongea son regard dans celui du plus petit et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kuroko fut alors très surpris par son geste mais ne le repoussa pas. Il trouvait cela même plutôt agréable et aussi trop court quand Akashi termina par se reculer pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

Sur le coup, Kuroko ne sut comment réagir. Peut-être devait-il le rappeler pour qu'ils pussent en reparler plutôt que de le laisser partir mais il ne put continuer à réfléchir bien longtemps que Akashi disparut complètement de son champ de vision. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Kuroko posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et songea à cette sensation de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé par ce simple contact de lèvre. Il conclut également qu'il n'arrivait définitivement jamais à comprendre Akashi Seijuro.

Depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient embrassés, Akashi s'était mis à recommencer quelques fois lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux. Leur relation n'avait rien d'officiel et ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot à ce sujet là. Le nombre de baiser qu'il avait dû échanger n'avait pas dépassé le chiffre de quatre fois car un incident se produisit.

Kuroko avait entendu la rumeur comme quoi Murasakibara s'était révolté contre leur capitaine et qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux défiés en un contre un. Il avait également entendu que Akashi avait été mené 4-0 par Murasakibara et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à la victoire du violet, Akashi avait finit par prendre possession du jeux et l'avait renversé pour en conclure par sa victoire. Et quand il avait appris cela, le jeune homme s'était alors sentit inquiet et partit à la recherche de son « amant ».

Il le trouva alors dans ce gymnase où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Akashi avait une balle de basket dans les mains et l'aura qui l'entourait était différente de celle de d'habitude. Les battements du cœur de Kuroko s'accélèrent et il s'avança dangereusement vers Akashi afin d'attirer son attention. Cependant, lorsque le rouquin baissa la tête pour croiser son regard et que Kuroko pût apercevoir cet œil doré qui brillait, il comprit que leur histoire qui avait pourtant à peine débuté venait tout simplement de se terminer sans qu'il ne pût encore une fois faire la moindre chose car il s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé impuissant face au pouvoir de la génération des miracles.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
